Playable Races
RACES (PLAYABLE) SAUGER The Sauger people are the most numerous in the world. Sauger people have lifespans similar to that of humans. Appearance: The Sauger people are like to humans, with the posture of a human and the hands of a human. But the Sauger have a diverse range of animal features. Where a human is distantly like its animal cousin the ape, a Sauger can be distantly like a tiger, a bear, an ox, a dog, a kangaroo, etc. A Sauger character may have animal features from any mammalian animal (including monotremes). Sauger skin tones cover the range of normal human skin tones, plus any that can be found among mammals. Greys, albino white, black and a full range of fur colours are common. Hair and eye colours match this range, including bright yellow or green or red eyes. Sauger character might have a tail, striped hair like a tiger, webbed feet like a platypus, horns of a cow, a black nose of a dog or hair all over like a bear. Almost any feature is appropriate. It is not essential for a Sauger character have any overt animal features. A Sauger looks in almost every way like a human, with just one or two animal characteristics. A Sauger with a broad descent from many ancestors might lose any obvious features. Keep in mind that features belonging to fish, reptiles, amphibians, insects, arachnids and birds are not appropriate. The Sauger were created from mammals only. Decorations and jewellery preferences among the Sauger vary according to their culture, with animal motifs no more or less popular than any other kinds. Personality and culture: Sauger people come from many backgrounds. There are currently seven major nations of Sauger people in the world, each with a diverse cultural heritage. Thus there is no cultural stereotype for a Sauger. Please see the sections on nations for information on cultural backgrounds. The Sauger people are descendent from ancestors who found their origin in every animal of the land. However, all Sauger people identify themselves as Sauger, not as animal. The most shameful action a Sauger can take is to act like a beast – the gods prepared the Sauger for better things. Roleplaying a Sauger is no excuse for animal-like behaviour. Uncivilised and animalistic behaviour (among civilised society) is considered very shameful and likely a sign of madness, and will be treated as such. DRUMMON The Drummon people live their lives in devotion to the gods that created them, improving their mountain homes and protecting their families against the wild creatures of the land. In particular the Drummon people have fought against the savage Orcs since the time beyond memory. The Drummon people once lived short and hard lives, but over the centuries their lives have lengthened to be similar to that of the Sauger. Appearance: A Drummon is a hardy, stout being, usually not very tall. Drummon skin and eye colouring matches the stone that they were created from, from pale sand to the darkest obsidian. Thus Drummon colourations cover the range of natural human skin tones and hair colours, as well as greys, white such as marble or quartz, sand, browns and ochre red, and black like obsidian. Gemstones and minerals are not primary colours for skin or hair, but precious minerals and gemstones are popular decorations and jewellery among the Drummon. Drummon often wear their hair long, and males often wear long beards, although this can vary with culture and climate. Drummon do not share any animal features with other creatures, as do the Sauger. Personality and culture: The Drummon people tend to be clannish, putting family and clan loyalty first among their desires. Among their clans, each Drummon serves a particular purpose, and is usually trained from birth to fulfil his or her particular role – be is priest, warrior, farmer, craftsman, hunter, or leader. Drummon people traditionally have little contact with magic, and a Drummon mage is rare – but they are no less capable of learning the magical arts than any other. The Drummon Clans have had long conflicts with the Orcs, and hence their homes are often built as strongholds, and great numbers of Drummon people are trained for military defence. The Drummon clans are also very spiritual and devoted to complex rituals to honour their ancestors and the gods. However the Drummon people have had contact with many different Sauger cultures, and Drummon people who live among Sauger especially may be quite different from their clan based cousins. ELUVIAN The animal features the Sauger possesses do not grant the character any additional ability – other than abilities dictated by the character’s skills. The character might possess the vestigial wings of a bat, but he cannot fly. She might have the nose of a cat, but she cannot smell any better than another Sauger. A Sauger character might have claws, fangs or horns, but these can never be used in combat. Legend says that in the time before memory Eluvian lived without fear of death. Age and illness were unknown to the Elven ancestors, and even injury could not dampen the life of an Eluvian. But over many centuries the Eluvian have changed, by what force it is unknown, until an Eluvian now ages and can expect to live not much longer than a Sauger. Appearance: An Eluvian is usually taller than Drummon people, and often taller than most Sauger. The Eluvian do not have the variation in appearance and form as the Sauger, and possess no likeness to any animal. Eluvian tend to have ears that curve to a point at the top, although the size and shape of this varies with the individual. Eluvian skin colourations cover the range of natural human skin tones. Their hair and eye colours cover the range of usual human colours and also any bright colours from the plant world. For example greens, red, yellow, blue, white, purple, black, etc. Themes that complement these colours and inspired by nature are popular as jewellery and decorations among the Eluvian. For example leaf and bark patterns, water and air motifs, etc. Personality and culture: Like Sauger, Eluvian tend to be individualised, and their personality varies with their background and experience. Eluvian in their traditional communities tend to enjoy games, poetry, music and dance, and are usually curious, enjoying exploring new ideas and challenges of the mind. However the Eluvian are also skilled in the martial arts and adept at defending their homes and lands; especially against the Goblins, with whom the Eluvian have had an eternal conflict. Eluvian are generally inclined toward the magic arts, and utilise magic in many aspects of their lives. However Eluvian are usually less spiritual than Drummon people and Sauger, such that a dedicated Eluvian priest is a rare being. Category:Races Category:Suager Category:Eluvian Category:Drummon __NOEDITSECTION__